Wherever We Go
by moonxdawson
Summary: "I'm going to miss you so, so much, but remember just because I'm on the other side of the world doesn't mean I'm going to love you any less." / / Ross leaves for a world tour while Laura is off to film a new movie and finish her senior year, and maybe they're both a little scared for the obstacles they're about to face while apart. Established relationship. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this is going to actually be a three shot. Part of it is for the lovely Yadira (Yadiraap69 on twitter) she had sent me a magazine article where Ratliff had said for Valentine's Day one year he did a scavenger hunt and Ross said he's stealing that idea. So I know this is super early for a Valentine's Day oneshot but I'm trying to be accurate and R5 will be in Europe on Valentine's Day so I figured he'd do something a little early. **

**This whole three shot is based on Laura's senior year after filming is over so while Ross is on tour, but it starts off the final week of filming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

><p>It's Tuesday and the final week on set when she sees the first note. She's in her dressing room when she sees it taped to her door. It's a simple yellow piece of paper.<p>

Walking to her door she takes it down reading what's written on the note. She immediately knows it's from _him_ by the handwriting.

_Here's your first hint to find me and a prize; our first premiere together was great. It was sorta like a first date in a way. Go to where we tend to hang out with the cast the most, to find the next note._

She smiled at the note. So he's sending her on a scavenger hunt? She can do this.

He was talking about the Chimpanzee premiere, so now where the cast tends to hang out the most… Calum's dressing room. Of course.

She walks to Calum's dressing room, and as soon as she's about to knock Calum opens the door. She gives him a questioning glance only to have another note handed to her.

"Ross told me I could only tell you this one thing." He says putting the note into her hands. "There's not a lot of notes because I don't think he's entirely sure how many he's doing. But trust me you'll be happy with the outcome."

And with that he walks back into his dressing room shutting his door. Opening the note she reads the next hint.

_Only three more to go till you find me, remember when I helped do your makeup and the picture was in a magazine? Go to that room for the next hint._

Walking to where they get their hair and makeup done she finds the next note taped to the mirror. Smiling slightly she goes and gets it off and begins to read it.

_Go find Pixie for the next note. That's pretty simple, I know. But I'm running out of ideas already…_

Laughing at the note she went off to find Pixie. When she found Pixie she had found Raini.

She just simply smiled at Laura, telling her like Calum had she would be very happy with the outcome of the notes and what they lead to.

Well the notes lead to Ross so she _already_ knew that she would be happy. But she was most definitely looking forward to her prize that Ross had. She bites her lip to keep from smiling so much as she reads the next note.

_There was one time we went out of the country and took pictures under a tree. Go to where we tend to play some black and white keys. _

Okay, so the practice room set.

Going to the practice room set, she finds a note on the piano. She smiles reading it. It's the final note.

_We sit on this bench a lot for Auslly scenes now meet in the parking lot by your car. And that didn't really rhyme but I don't know where I'm going with this anymore so just come to your car._

* * *

><p>She spots him easily when she walks out into the parking lot. He's casually leaning on her car, sunglasses on.<p>

Running over to him, she wraps her arms around his neck before he realizes what's happening. He chuckles and wraps his own arms around her small figure.

"So you have something for me?" she asks her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Yes, I do." He responds.

She pulls away and smiles up at him, slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet obviously overly excited about whatever Ross is giving her. He grins at her before covering her eyes.

"Ready?" he asks, laughing as she nods her head repeatedly. "Open your eyes."

Opening her eyes as he removes his hand she sees two pieces of paper in his hands. Her eyes widen as she realizes what they are and her grin widens.

"Pink tickets?" she exclaims before throwing herself into his arms again.

"Happy final week of season three and early Valentine's Day." He responds. She pulls away only slightly to place a kiss on his cheek before going back into the hug.

"Best boyfriend ever."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it's over?" She whispers pressing her cheek tighter against Ross' chest.<p>

He tightens his arms around her waist, moving a hand into her hair. And he just breathes her in for a moment.

It was Friday night and they were at the wrap party. They had left the room the party was being held in and it all kind of hit Laura at once.

Season three filming is over. Ross is going on a world tour. They don't know about season four yet.

This could be the end of Austin & Ally and they don't even know it yet.

"Hey," he whispers pulling her head away from his chest, with the hand in her hair. "We don't know if everything is over yet. Just season three."

"I'm gonna miss you." She says in a voice that makes a piece of his heart break.

"I'm going to miss you too." He says his eyes intense. "I'm going to miss you so, _so_ much, but remember just because I'm on the other side of the world doesn't mean I'm going to love you any less."

She nods her head, looking into his eyes. He sends her a small sad smile, trying to reassure her. Because honestly he knows all the thoughts that are running through her head at the moment.

He knows she's thinking this is _it_ for them. Once he leaves they'll lose touch till he's home.

And he honestly hates knowing he can't do anything about it.

"You're going to be amazing on tour Ross." She tells him smiling.

"Hey, there's a smile." He says grinning back at her. "No more serious conversations right now okay? Let's enjoy the wrap party. Besides my mom wants to take some pictures come on."

She laughs rolling her eyes, at his comment about his mom but allows him to pull her to where the crew set up a backdrop for pictures. He stops in the middle of the backdrop seeing his mom is ready to take the pictures already.

He pulls her into him, his hand going to the back of her head cradling it and pressing her fully against him. She wraps her arms around his torso as his fingers are curling into her hair. She presses a chaste kiss on the corner of his lip and pulls away grinning before he could kiss her properly.

"Okay ready for the picture?" she says grabbing their attention. "Raini, Calum get in there."

The other two stars rush over just in time for the picture as they all pose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I usually don't do authors notes at the bottom but I know this first part is short and honestly horrid but I needed to get it up, but I'll be going into detail about their actual relationship, how they became a couple and that stuff in the next part. Just wanted to let you guys know.**

**Reviews are sorta cool by the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so here we go chapter two of the three-shot. Sorry if this chapter just flat out sucks, I had the first 500 words already wrote on my iPod and then it deleted all my notes and I lost all of it… So yeah my luck has been very sucky lately but then my notes magically appeared again on my iPod and I got those 500 words back [cue hallelujah chorus] so FINALLY here's the chapter… Oh and also this might end up not being a three-shot but longer possibly, depending on how much I'm actually going to include in the story, but for now it is for sure a three-shot but possibly could have five or six chapters at the most.**

**I don't own Ross, Laura, or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Laura… I'm so, so sorry. Mine and Bella's filming for this commercial is taking longer than we thought it would and I can't make it home in time for the concert. I know you wanted to do something for Valentine's before we both leave next week and we will just not a Pink concert. I-I'm sor- I love you okay?"<p>

Ross sighed pressing the end button on his phone. Hopefully Laura would get his voicemail quickly. She was in school so he knew it'd be an hour at least for her to respond.

He rubs his hand through his hair, pulling at it in frustration. This was not the way he had things planned.

That Pink concert was something he knew she had wanted to go to. After all he had not asked her to the Walk the Moon concert, so he promised he would take her to this one the moment he had heard about it.

But, he can't take her.

Right now, he's _really_ wishing he wasn't leaving for a world tour -Poland to be specific- on Sunday and that she wasn't leaving for Louisiana to film a movie sometime during the week. It's a selfish wish. He _knows_ that, but he really wishes he could be selfish just this once.

"That must suck." Bella says walking up beside him. "Valentine's plans ruined all because of a stupid commercial."

"It does suck." He agrees. "This was going to be us finally going public with our relationship, without being obvious. And it's ruined."

She sighs, giving him a sad smile. He looks like he wants to say more, but before he can she wraps her arms around him in a hug.

He responds to the hug without needing to think about it. Because even if him and Bella aren't together often, she _does_ know him. And he knows she can tell when he's upset.

And while they hug for a minute, he let's his heartbreak a little while he thinks about the disappointed brunette back home in LA.

* * *

><p>"Don't blame yourself." Laura hears Vanessa say as she walks into her room. "It's Danimals and whoever was doing the commercials fault."<p>

Laura had been listening over and over and over to Ross' voicemail. Her heartbreaking every time she heard the words _'I can make it,' 'I'm sorry,'_ and _'I love you.'_

She knows it's not her fault he can't make it. But she feels like it's her fault that he's so upset.

She was the one constantly saying how she wanted to go to this concert. She was the one teasing him about not asking her to the Walk the Moon concert with his family.

Had she made him feel guilty about not asking her?

She didn't mean to if she did.

"Why did they have to fly all the way to Florida to film a stupid commercial?" She mutters throwing her phone on top of her pillows.

"He'll make it up to you." Vanessa tells her. "You know he will. And it'll be better then a Pink concert."

"Is it bad I don't wanna go anymore?" She asks her sister, falling face first onto her bed.

Her sister sighs and sits down beside her, rubbing her back lightly. She knows Laura's taking this harder than she usually would since they're going to be apart for so long. And she feels terrible about that.

This is her younger sister's first love. She gets it.

They had waited so long to finally get together and when they do, they barely get to see each other. They have _absolutely_ awful timing.

"Wait you're still going to go?" She asks, still rubbing Laura's back.

"Yeah…" She hears Laura muffled by her comforter. "I think I'll ask Rydel or Raini to go with me."

"Go with the substitute Lynch." Vanessa tells her, standing up. "At least that can be your goodbye with Rydel."

* * *

><p>She drives the familiar route to the Lynch's house, but it doesn't feel the same. She's not going there to see Ross. It's a strange feeling.<p>

Laura had called Rydel last night, who had of course agreed to be her brother's replacement for the night. Though she was reluctant at first -she was saying something about how Ross could be messing with Laura and show up at the concert, as a surprise- but she did agree.

She and Laura rarely got to hang out, just them. Ross was always with Laura and more than likely Rydel was with the rest of the Lynch family and Ellington. So both girls were rather excited about the concert tonight -even if Laura's still slightly upset about Ross missing it.

Laura's partly excited because with Rydel, she'll be able to post more pictures of them at the concert. And she _hates_ that she can't post stuff when she's with Ross, but she understands why he's reluctant about them being public.

Ross doesn't want Laura to deal with the backlash a good bit of his fans will give her for their relationship. And it's not like she already doesn't have a lot of backlash just from being so close to Ross.

They can't even tweet each other without somebody saying stuff. Ross knew there were people _actually_ hoping he wouldn't tweet Laura _'Happy birthday' _when she turned eighteen, and of course he didn't but they're also really private with their relationship in all aspects.

Laura can't help but smile at the thought of Ross being so protective over her, but then she frowns remembering he's not going with her tonight.

"I'm going with Rydel, I'm going to still have a great time tonight. No thinking of Ross." She tells herself as she pulls into their driveway. She walks up to the door and as she's about to knock the door swings open, revealing a smiling blonde girl.

With one look at Laura's face, Rydel opens her arms causing the brunette girl to run into them. The younger girl holding on tightly like she's her lifeline.

"It's not your fault Laura." She whispers. "As much as you think it is, it's not."

She smiles as she feels Laura nod into her shoulder, but she knows she still thinks it's her fault somehow. But it's _not_ her fault. It's whoever is running Ross and Bella's commercials fault.

"Let's get going to that concert okay?" she says pulling away, smiling slightly at Laura, who nods walking back to her car and getting into the drivers seat.

It's quiet in the car for awhile, but it's not an uncomfortable silence at all. Just _quiet_. Rydel can tell Laura's thinking hard about something, and she's not sure what's about to come out of her mouth. She notices the look on Laura's face is like she wants to say something but doesn't quite know how to say it. And just as Rydel's about to say something-

"I'm thinking of suggesting to Ross that we take a break from our relationship." Laura blurts out in a whisper, her grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"What?" Rydel asks surprise laced through her voice. "Why?"

_Why? _

Why? It was a simple question. Why would she want to take a break from their relationship? Because one plan goes wrong? Is she running from fear? The fear of what might happen if this isn't their only plan in the next little while to go wrong? Or the fear of what may happen when to their relationship when they're separated? Probably the later…

But wouldn't a break complicate their relationship? Their relationship was simple, but already pretty complicated at the same time.

Nobody knew that they were together expect; their families, close friends, and a few other people. Basically if you didn't see them regularly you more than likely wouldn't have known they were together.

They had become more than friends during mid season three filming and had been together ever since. They knew they'd have to keep their relationship under wraps for awhile, but they were honestly fine with that.

There was always the downfall of _if_ they did go public with their relationship; unsupportive fans, risk of being called publicity just for the show, and more. So it was best to stay completely private with their relationship for now expect things here and there.

It was a mutual agreement between the two they would silently start easing everybody into their relationship as filming for season three came to a close. But now season three's over, and they're going to be separated. So what happens to the plan of easing everybody into their relationship?

"Rydel, I love your brother. I honestly do, you know that." She says, before sighing and pulling into a parking spot where the concert's being held. "But I don't want him lying about us being together during the tour. Because I know we're still denying we're together."

The blonde nods to her statement, even though she doesn't quite understand what they're dealing with, with this stuff that revolves around their relationship. She hates they have to keep it so quiet. She hates it for them.

"If… If he agrees, it's not going to be a forever thing." Laura says, more trying to convince herself than Rydel the older of the two notices. "We'll get back together, our feelings won't change. Right this would only be temporary?"

Not knowing the exact answer Rydel just shrugs in response, rubbing Laura's arm in attempt to comfort her. Trying to assure the younger girl she whispers, "Only temporary."

* * *

><p>When the girls had gotten back from the concert, Laura had decided to just crash at their house. Even after their serious talk in the parking lot the two girls had a great night still, completely enjoying their final time alone together until they get back from being Louisiana and the world tour.<p>

They only had a couple run-ins with some fans and were more than willing to take pictures with them and laughed at the surprised looks on their faces when they saw Laura _and_ Rydel were together. _In public._

Deciding to shock the fans, the girls posted multiple photos from the concert together. In which they were both pleasantly surprised to see Ross 'like' the pictures on Instagram. It was a pretty surprising night for the Austin & Ally and R5 fandoms. Or at least that's what the two close friends thought.

Bouncing down the stairs to the kitchen together; the girls couldn't stop laughing at the fans reactions and reliving the concert. But Laura couldn't help the bitter part in the back of her head that kept saying _'You should be doing this with Ross. That should have been you and Ross.'_

Shaking her head she ignores that part of her head, enjoying what little time together her and Rydel have before they're in the kitchen surrounded by the rest of the Lynch family –minus Ross and Stormie.

Or so they thought minus Ross and Stormie.

Stepping into the kitchen Laura spots the familiar blonde with his back to her, in only a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. She gasps quietly and starts walking towards him.

When she reaches him, she wraps her small arms around his waist and rests her head in between his shoulder blades kissing his back lightly causing a shiver to run down his spine. She smirks as she feels the shiver on her face as it goes down his entire spine.

"Laura?" Ross questions turning around to face her, her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Hi." She whispers smiling up at him. "You're back."

He closes his eyes, and sighs as he hears her disappointment when she says he's back. He knows she's not upset about him _physically_ being back, but more of the fact that he's here today and yet couldn't make it to the concert less than twelve hours ago.

"I missed you." He tells her, trying to break the ice.

"We need to talk." She says her face serious and eyes intense. He gives her a confused look, but nods in agreement and follows her up to his and Ryland's room.

He can tell whatever it is she wants to talk about is going to be serious. And he's maybe slightly scared she's upset about him getting home last night and not going to the concert.

"When did you get in?" she asks, and he can tell that's not exactly what she wants to ask.

"About an hour after you and Rydel got home…" he says raising his eyebrows as she starts to pace.

He watches her pace, and gets lost in his own thoughts. So this isn't what he thought it was about. This isn't about him not being able to go to the concert.

It's about something _more_ serious than that.

"I think we need a break." He hears her say, and snaps out of his thoughts as she stops pacing.

He looks confused for a second before it clicks. _We need a break. We need a break. We need a break._

"What?" he asks completely and utterly confused. Weren't they ready to slowly start becoming public? And now she wants to go on a break?

"Ross, I just I don't know what to do." She tells him, looking down at her feet her voice slightly cracking. "Maybe a break would be best for us. You're going off on a world tour, and I'm going to Louisiana to film a movie."

"And so instead of taking the perfect chance to see if we could make it in a long distance relationship, you want to take a break?" He says bitterly, his hand running through his hair.

She lifts her eyes to look at him. And the look on his face breaks her heart. She opens her mouth a few times, but no words come out.

Sighing he walks up to her until there's no space left, and envelops her in his arms. His kisses the top of her head, and releases a deep breath tightening his hold on her.

"I don't want to do this Ross." She whispers into his chest, and he can feel her gripping his waist tightly and a few tears being shed onto his bare skin. "But, I don't want you lying about us while you're on tour. It's just a break. It won't last forever."

"If you honestly think this is best, then we can do this I guess…" he tells her pulling back so he can see her face. He leans forward and kisses her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says opening her eyes, smiling at him. "And we're still together until you leave."

He grins at the slightly suggestive look on her face. Capturing her lips with his he lets out a content sigh when she opens her mouth immediately. And though they might be going on a break, they have until he leaves to be together and they're going to make the most of this time.

* * *

><p>'<em>rossr5: We all say things we regret sometimes...'<em>

She's at lunch on set when she reads the tweet. They hadn't really talked since he left. It was honestly too hard since they were on a break.

_**What did you say that you regret?**_

Sending the text, she closes her phone and clutches it tightly. Does she really want to know the answer? It could have been something simple. It doesn't have to mean he accidentally slipped something about them. But why does she feel like he did?

"Hey you okay?" she hears Kat ask her from across the table.

She hums a reply, not really paying attention and nods before setting her phone in her lap. Moving her food around with her fork, she never thought she'd be this nervous about something as simple as a text before.

_**I said I wasn't in love.**_

It was a short and simple reply, but it had her heart racing. This is what she didn't want. She didn't want them having to lie.

_**Are you not in love?**_

Closing her eyes, she doesn't know why she fears his reply. But it scares the crap out of her wondering what his answer will be.

_**Je t'aime.**_

She grins at his reply, because for one thing it's the one thing she didn't know she _needed_ to hear. And also he proved he had actually learned some French. Even though she teased him about the French learning she knew he would learn some important phrases.

_**I love you too.**_

* * *

><p>It's a few days later when he gets a question that he honestly does <em>not<em> want to answer. It's the day before Valentine's Day to be exact.

"Are you dating Laura?"

"No." was his immediate reply to the fan. He felt his heart slowly cracking as he said it.

Who knew after so many times of saying _'No.'_ the one time he _should_ have been able to say _'Maybe.'_ or even a risky _'Yes.'_ he couldn't. And that killed him.

He was acting like the break wasn't killing him in front of his family, but in reality he couldn't stand it. Her saying that it wasn't going to last forever just kept repeating in his head.

But what if it did last forever?

What if when they're both home and in the same city again they realize, they're not supposed to be together. They were just a fling and something that wouldn't have lasted.

He's snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Rocky ask him a question. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, positive." He responds, his mind going back to their text conversation a few days later.

'_I love you too.'_

"You really sure?" he hears Rocky ask him again. And he knows he's egging him on about it, and he's not sure why.

Maybe his brother just wants to tease him. Maybe he wants Ross to just put the break aside and admit it to the whole world. He's not sure.

"Yup… Are you dating Laura?" and as he continues to deny and teases his older brother back, he feels his heartbreak completely. Because he's telling the truth. They're not dating.

But he puts up a front and continues to smile, and act like it's all a big joke. But it isn't a joke. This is his heart breaking as he _finally_ comes to realization that they're not dating anymore. They _are _on a break.

And even though it doesn't feel like a break because they're still saying 'I love you.' and he's still lying to fans by saying he's not in love. It is a break and he's starting to question his choice of agreeing with her.

He had thought it was a good idea to agree to Laura's break idea at first. Or maybe he didn't want to agree the entire time, but didn't want to argue with her. He isn't quite sure what he thinks anymore.

But there's one thing he _knows_ for sure; the moment he's back in LA, he's going to her house and kissing her until all she knows is him and neither of them can remember this stupid break.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are sorta cool.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi, it's been a little bit since I've updated hasn't it? Okay, so originally this story was going to include Laura's prom and graduation, but I wanted to make it accurate and now Ross has a show on Laura's graduation but I'll still be writing something involving that. And I'm not completely sure how I feel about this ending but uh here we go, final installment of Wherever We Go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross and Laura, or anything else you might recognize. **

* * *

><p>Fast forward a bit and the tour's over. He knows Laura's already home and he's longing to be there. To be with her.<p>

He's talked to her in short texts for the last couple of weeks and has seriously thought over this entire break thing. He even talked to Calum, asking him what to do.

There were multiple moments when he almost called her and demanded they end the break and get back together. But then he slowly realized the break was just what they needed honestly. It was good for them.

Being on a break had given them time to think. Yes, the tour would have been a perfect time to see if they could handle a long distance relationship, but they weren't quite ready for that. As they were apart, Ross himself realized they weren't ready.

But now on the plane heading back home, Ross can't wait for them to be together again. To hold her in his arms. To kiss her senseless.

He can't help but chuckle at himself, his thoughts are reminding him of the season three premiere of _Austin & Ally_. Well she is the Ally to his Austin, so maybe these thoughts are rather appropriate.

* * *

><p>It's Friday afternoon, and he's rather giddy. He's going to see Laura today. He's hoping to see Laura today.<p>

He's decided to surprise her at her house, so he's also nervous. He's not sure how she's going to react.

They haven't seen each other since the night she said they needed a break. He's not even sure if she wants to see him or not. They haven't had an actual full conversation since that night either.

Standing at her front door he debates on knocking or turning around and going home. Her car and nobody else's is in the driveway so he knows she's home alone. But he's still nervous as _hell_.

He lifts his hand about to knock, only to let it fall back to his side. He repeats the action a few more times, before _finally_ hitting the door and letting out a sigh of slight relief and nervousness.

There are footsteps on the other side of the door and he closes his eyes, opening them a few seconds later as the door opens. And there she stands.

Her eyes travel up the length of his body, before meeting his eyes. His mouth forms a smile and she follow suit. And almost on instinct her arms are wrapping around his neck, his going around her waist.

"_Ross_." She whispers into his shoulder. "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry about making us take a break. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"Shhh." He replies, running his fingers through her hair trying to make her stop apologizing. "Hey we'll talk in a moment okay? Right now there's something I want- no need to do."

She pulls back slightly, and looks at him curiously. But before she can question what he meant, his hand is cupping her jaw, and his lips are being pressed against hers.

A gasp escapes her mouth as soon she feels his lips touch hers. They hadn't kissed since Laura announced they should go on a break, but it felt like it had been years.

They pull only a few seconds later, not wanting to get _too_ intense before they had talked everything out. There were multiple things that needed to be talked about.

He had things he needed to say, and so did she. Silently she led the familiar path into her living room.

She was nervous. And she didn't know why.

This is Ross. Ross her best friend. Her costar. Her current on break boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend? She isn't completely sure; she's never gone on a break with anybody before.

There have been some things she's seen. Things she's been tagged in on twitter. She knows they're all just rumors, but it makes her worry about him.

More about how he's dealing with all the rumors.

"So we had that radio event yesterday, you know?" he continues when he sees her nod, and sits along side her on the couch. "Two of the girls who went to a couple tapings were there."

"Oh really? That's so cool." she tells him honestly. "So why are you bringing this up? Don't we need to talk about us?"

He sighs and adjusts himself, slinging his arm over the back of the couch. "One of them asked me, if I missed the cast. And I told her you know of course, and she made me realize something. Even though I'm asked what I miss, I never mention you, or any of them. It makes me sound like I don't care about you guys."

"You're a sweetheart remember? Do you think your fans don't think you care about us, just because you don't say you miss us?" she asks, the softness in her voice makes his own nerves go away slightly.

Shaking his head, he tries to collect his thoughts. He hadn't expected to come clean about his feelings this quickly. He didn't think he would be vulnerable with her; this wasn't something he planned to confess about.

In his mind, honestly he thought he'd come to her house, kiss her senseless and then _boom_, back together. But now here they are, talking about his feelings from on tour.

"I actually referenced you calling me a sweetheart." he says with a light chuckle, causing her to grin. "But seriously dude that conversation made me realize how much I did miss you. Well missed all three of you guys, but mainly missed us.

"I at first didn't think taking a break was such a good idea." he admits as he continues. "In reality though, it was good for us, I think. I mean sure, every time somebody mentioned you my heart would break a little bit more because you weren't mine fully anymore, but then I remembered you would be mine once again soon."

Smiling she scoots closer to him, her knees that are pulled up onto the couch pushing into his thigh. Her hand going to run through his hair.

"I saw the rumors, people tagged me in them for whatever reason." she saw him grimace, but decides it'd be best to ignore his reaction. "I know that stuff isn't true. You don't do drugs. You don't make out or have sex with random girls. That's not you, you know that."

"It seems like the fans don't… It's all through my mentions Laura." he leans his head into her hand, and sends her a sad smile. "I don't want what people think of me, to reflect badly on you. They say I don't deserve you, and honestly do I?"

Biting her lip, she scoots even closer and sits on his lap. Her head is pressed against his chest, as now he's the one running their fingers through the other's hair. "I love you, you love me. You deserve me, as much as I deserve you. Fans are fans Ross. There's gonna be those who support, and those who don't. But you know what? I support us, you support us, your family does, and my family does, and also Raini and Calum do. Who else do we need?

"We don't need to please the world with a perfect relationship. We just need to please _us_. Sure there's going to be rumors, but as long as _we_ know the truth they won't matter."

"I love you." he whispers to her. His hand wraps around the base of her neck turning her face towards his, capturing her lips with his.

They both know there's going to be ups and downs to their relationship. Whether it's the fans, the hate, or the rumors there's always going to be something. It's just a part of being a couple when everybody's watching your every move. There's going to be a time and place for everybody to learn of their relationship, but the time isn't now.

Soon enough though, they'll have their time to show that they're dating. And it might be a huge risk, but it'll be worth it in the end. Because wherever they go, it's going to be together. It's them two against the world right now, but they might be okay with that if it means they're able to be together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are sorta cool.<strong>


End file.
